If you love something, let it go
by Team Plus 2
Summary: "I can't believe you kissed Carly!" "Dude, there's nothing going on between her and I!" "This isn't just about Carly. Freddie, we need to talk. About Sam." Freddie's POV. Carly and Gibby talk to Freddie. Seddie/Cibby. Cam/Sibby friendship. Post-iGoodbye. Rated T for slight angst, and mature subjects. Nothing too serious, just not for younger kids. One-shot.


**A/N: This story is set post-iGoodbye, so Sam is long gone by now. This idea has been in my head for a while, and the fact that they mentioned Freddie in Sam & Cat... That definitely fueled it. This is sort of angsty, but mostly heartfelt.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, I wouldn't be writing FAN fiction.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Diza**

Freddie's POV:

I walk into the Shay's- sorry, _Spencer's _apartment. It still feels weird, just us guys. Gibby's sitting at the computer, he's been coming here all the time to chat with Carly, whenever he gets the chance. It seems as if Carly has left PearTime for a moment, Gibby's staring at the screen. The background is a purple painted wall, shelf, and bed frame. It must be Carly's room. Carly always did like purple… I never knew why. I'm here because Spencer needed help with his Pear Phone, something about him not having money and me being a dork.

I smile.

Dork reminds me of- …yeah. I begin to ask Gibby where Spencer is, when he turns around. He's happier than I've ever seen _anyone _before. But- when he sees me, his expression turns to fury,

"I can't believe you kissed Carly!"

He rages at me and begins to quickly pace around the room, I panic. Trust me, I _know _Gibby is much bigger than I am.

"Dude, calm down! There's nothing going on between her and I!"

I yell at him, slowly moving backwards. He relaxes and sits back down at the counter, looking down at his clenched fists. He sighs,

"This isn't just about _Carly_. Freddie, we need to talk. About Sam."

I run my hand through my hair, anxiously. There's nowhere to run now.

"What do you mean?"

He moves to the couch and motions for me to come sit next to him. I awkwardly join him.

"Freddie, you loved Carly because you thought she was smart, pretty, kind, _perfect_. But you were never truly _in _love with her. Think about it, have you ever told her 'I love you' and meant it? _Really_ meant it with every single ounce of your soul? If you truly loved a girl, you would,"

I bite my lip. Memories start flowing back, specifically, a single memory of a night in an elevator. Gibby continues,

"I- I _love _her. Really, I do. She accepts me, when most think I'm strange. She can forgive and forget. I think she's _beautiful_ on the inside and out."

A single tear falls from his eyes, it's rare to see Gibby cry these days, much less be this sensitive and serious. He looks at me, searching for something within my own eyes,

"But Sam... Sam may beat me up, but she's a good girl too. You really hurt her. At first I thought it was just after-break-up syndrome, but when you told her you liked Carly again that day, in the restaurant... I knew she loved you. I could always see it in her expression, the way she smiled at you, but I never really knew, until then. And it _hurts_. It hurts Freddie, to see someone so invulnerable as Sam just snap. Right then and there, I saw her. She was broken, ripped to shreds, like a collapsed wall. I know you think I never notice anything serious. But I do when it matters, Sam's had feelings for you for… forever! She's acted weird around you since the second year of iCarly. Now dude, I love Carly with all my heart, but how do you think Sam _feels_?"

He sighs, before searching for the right words,

"There's a girl… A girl she lost to, constantly. A girl, boys always preferred over her. A girl, no matter how hard she tried not to, she was jealous of. A girl who had _everything _compared to her. A girl, boys had used her for. And most of all, a girl, she spent most of her life watching the guy she liked, _fawn over_. And no matter what she felt, no matter how much she wanted to do something- she couldn't. Because that girl, was her best friend."

I grab my head in my hands and groan,

"What have I done? I'm an idiot!"

Suddenly, a familiar voice rings through the air,

"_No, _you're a guy. Guys can act like idiots."

I look up to see my usually energetic, girly, friend. She smiles sadly at me and then continues, tears slowly flowing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you that night in the studio. I just thought it was… goodbye. You know, the finale to our little 'teenage love story'. And… I thought that if we kissed… just once before I left, you would realize your true feelings."

I stand in silence. Gibby begins to speak,

"How much of our conversation did you hear?"

Gibby's voice cracks, probably both in anxiety, and struggle to fight back tears,

"Not much…"

Gibby sighs in relief,

"But I love you too."

Gibby looks up, and his happiness fills the room. He's as happy as he was when I first walked in the apartment, maybe even more. _Carly_ never made me that happy. I start to trail off in my mind, when Carly interrupts my train of thought,

"Freddie… Sam _loves _you."

I'd heard that phrase before. Except this time, Carly's crying, I am too, and so is Gibby. And this time, I know it's true.

"Carly's right, Freddie. She may not say it but-"

Now I have to interrupt.

"Actually, she _did_. The night we broke up... I told her I loved her, and she said she loved me too. I meant it… with every single ounce of my soul."

I say softly, indirectly quoting Gibby. I expect him to smile at me, but he lashes out,

"_WHAT?_"

He punches me in the arm,

"I can't _believe _you! I can't believe you put her through _all that pain_, and all this time, _she told you she loved you_! She has a hard time saying that to her mom!"

I look over at Carly. She's not as angry, but she's definitely upset with me. I feel guilty, but Sam messed with me too!

"She made out with Zayn in the elevator!"

I huff and cross my arms,

"That was our special place!"

Carly rolls her eyes, and she's even madder at me now,

"1. Zayn is a _celebrity_, the likeliness of them meeting again, much less _getting together_ is a 5.2% chance, 2. Everybody knows that a girl will do anything to make you _jealous_, and 3. Of course she didn't make out with Zayn! _Especially _in that elevator, it's just as important to you, as it is to her! She realized she _loved _someone in that elevator!"

She takes a deep breath, and cools down. Now it's Gibby's turn to rant on me,

"I know, you were just trying to make her jealous... I'm a guy, and I've done that too! But… It's usually some random girl. Carly and her have a _very _personal connection. Using one to make the other jealous is a no-no."

He wags his finger in my face for good measure, I sigh and look to Carly for help and she looks back at me guiltily,

"I know you two broke up because of me- in one way or another. I'm sorry I was overreacting, it was stressful! All that was just because I spent more time in your relationship, than any outsider should!"

She gives me a pointed look, which I read as, '_you know I'm talking about the countless fights, and limitless amounts of times I caught you two making out on my couch_'

"But being with you guys all the time, really was an advantage, in the long run. I saw how happy she made you. And how happy you made her. And I can _guarantee _you, that no one else will ever fill your life with as much joy as she can, and vice-versa."

I sigh and slump onto the couch,

"I love her, I really do. I love her more than I could have ever imagined. But… she's gone now. What have I done? What can I _do_?"

Gibby sits beside me and shrugs, patting my back,

"There's not much you _can _do. She'll come back to you. Somehow. Or maybe, if the time is right, you'll get up and feel your self pulled somewhere, anywhere, wherever she is. Or maybe, just maybe, you'll start looking for each other. And along the lines of searching, you'll find one another."

I look into my two friends' eyes, one set before me, the other in a European country. I whisper a "Thanks." and leave. Spencer's phone can wait. As I close the door on the apartment, the place I spent so much of my childhood in, I can't help but lean back against my door, reminiscing the past, just as I had the night of the girls' departure. I had learned so much, lived life to the fullest, and made so many memories in that apartment. I can hear another memory being made, right now, softly through the door. I can hear my two friends, and I can practically _see_ the future in store for them. I smile. I entered that apartment, a young tech geek, with a "bully" at one side, and his puppy dog crush at the other. He left that apartment, a young man, with great friends, much like a sister and a brother, who fell in love with Sam Puckett, his blonde-headed demon... I may not reunite with Sam today, or tomorrow, or in the next few years, for that matter, but we'll meet each other again, sometime, or another. And when we do... I'll do everything in my power to make things right.

_If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours. If it doesn't, never was._


End file.
